Amplifiers for microwave, millimeter-wave, or other high frequency applications are known in the art. Such amplifiers are used to amplify a signal for radar imaging, telecommunications, or in other applications. High power amplifiers for these application are expensive to manufacture, because of the demands placed on the materials that are used to manufacture high frequency power amplifiers. Combining the outputs from a number of individual solid state elements at a low loss and providing a means for launching a signal into a waveguide from a microstrip input feed are several of the problems encountered with such amplifiers.
In addition, high frequency amplifiers are typically used to modulate a signal onto an electric field, such as through the use of dipole antenna. Such electric fields can be spatially combined in a wave guide, into a beam propagating in free space environment using a quasi-optical array, or for other suitable applications.